1. The Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to devices and methods for athletic training More specifically, the present application relates to devices and methods for optimizing foot action during running
2. The Relevant Technology
In recent years many individuals have turned to their own fitness program of regular jogging. Jogging has long been recognized for its therapeutic effects on the body. It purportedly increases cardiopulmonary fitness, helps to lower blood pressure, decreases cholesterol and triglyercides associated with heart disease and reduces weight. Jogging is also one of the easiest exercises to do. It requires no athletic ability and can be done almost any time and any place with a minimum of equipment and without assistance.
The popularity of jogging today is well documented by the large numbers of products and literature available to the public. As in many exercise and sporting endeavors, there exists in the prior art a wide variety of devices for aiding those who jog. Many people who jog desire to know their progress over time. For example, many joggers and runners want to know the accurate distance and speed traveled during an exercise session. This information allows a jogger to monitor his or her progress and accordingly pursue a regular course of exercise designed to enhance performance. Conventional systems record the number of steps the jogger takes and provides the jogger with rate and distance information for their period of travel.
In more recent times, many joggers have begun running competitively. As with recreational joggers, competitive runners also desire to know their progress over time. One area that can increase performance and lower running times is improvement in a runners step and stride. The step refers to how the foot contacts and leaves the ground, while the stride refers to the distance and time between steps. While many devices exist for measuring a runner's stride, few devices exist that give information on a runner's step. Yet the manner in which the foot contacts and leaves the ground can greatly affect a runner's performance. For example, according to various experts, for optimal running efficiency and performance, the midfoot of the foot should be the first part of the foot that contacts the ground.
Therefore, it would be an improvement in the art to provide systems and methods for monitoring a running step to help optimize the running step.